doodle_toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldie
'''Goldie '''is a character from the Doodle Toons series, a yellow cat with a mischievous but innocent personality. She's often accompanied by her friend, Pip (a mouse, ironically.) Appearance Season 1 Goldie is a yellow cat. On her oversized head, she has two tufts of fur sticking out, two symmetrical ears, a gigantic pair of eyes (with three eyelashes on each), a small pink nose, and a small flower atop her head. She usually wears no attire. Goldie doesn't wear any shoes, like the rest of the friends around her. Her eye color is unknown, though it's presumed to be black. The inside of her mouth is black, with her tongue being a light shade of red. She has a small, single tooth often hanging out from her mouth when it's open, though she does don a full set of teeth sometimes, depending on the expression. Season 2 In Season 2, Goldie's design would have changed slightly. She now adorns a pair of red overalls with white buttons keeping them together, and her eyes now sport a pair of 1930's PacMan-esque pupils. Personality Goldie is an extremely positive, lighthearted, innocent soul. She often finds fun with simple ideas and things that the older members of the cast couldn't, and views the world as her friend. If an idea pops into her head, no matter how outlandish it happens to be, she'll more than likely go through with it. She can be put down, however, if her ideas don't go exactly according to plan. Goldie, despite her "act now, think later" thought process, is shown to have a decent level of intelligence. In "Fast Food Follies", she's able to assemble a shark tank, a ramp, and speak confidently to an audience, along with being able to set up a food stand and haggle with customers (not very well, but the point stands.) She also seems to know what "strip poker" is in a Doodles short, despite not knowing exactly what the definition means. Goldie's very protective and kindhearted toward her best friend, Pip, and was once shown (not officially in a cartoon, but in some Jack C. art) to have a crush on a young, goth panda named InkBlot. She seems to have a mild interest in romance, and was seen reading "Animated James' Guide to Love" and tried out one of the book's techniques in the Doodles short, "Animated James Fart Fetish." Relationships Bellybutton Though the two haven't interacted much, she seems to view him as an adult figure, at the very least. She answered a few of his questions in "Animal Logic", a Doodle short. Jellybean The same case as Bellybutton; she seems to view her as an adult figure, but not much more than that. Pip The two are best friends, and seem to be inseparable from each other. They often find themselves in wacky, odd adventures, and hold a deep level of confidence in the other. Though, Pip's advice does seem to get ignored when Goldie has a set idea on the brain, seen in "Fast Food Follies" when she cautions Goldie not to add Tabasco sauce to the burgers they were selling. In general, they are never seen without the other. /To be edited further./ Category:Characters Category:Girls